megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Flame Mammoth
}} Flame Mammoth, known in Japan as , is a boss in Mega Man X, a Reploid based on the Palaeoloxodon naumanni. Flame Mammoth was the leader of the Maverick Hunter's 4th Land Unit, and spent years fighting in the deserts of the Middle East. He had an arrogant and cocky attitude, and was extremely proud of his large size and strength. His tendency to look down on those smaller and weaker than him put him on bad terms with his subordinates, as well as highlighting the potential cause for the tension with Chill Penguin, one of the few higher-ranked members of the Maverick Hunters who refused to team up with him due to their tumultuous relationship. When Sigma became a Maverick, Flame Mammoth joined his uprising, seeing it as an opportunity to use his large size and power to go on full scale rampages of destruction. Sigma has him guarding captured factories, which he is planning to convert to produce weaponry. In Rockman ×over, Flame Mammoth is one of the four bosses from World 1. Strategy Flame Mammoth can spit oil as well as flames (either red or blue in the remake, Maverick Hunter X, with the blue flames erupting into a flame pillar when they hit the floor). He generally tries to jump on the player. If he lands on the ground after his jump, X will fall back on the ground, stunning him, so the player should jump when Flame Mammoth is about to land. His room is quite large, resulting in his ability to go off screen, where the player's attacks cannot affect him, but his can still affect the player. He can also change the direction of the conveyor belt, on which the fight takes place. If the Boomerang Cutter is used on him, his trunk will be cut off, preventing him from spitting oil or changing the direction of the conveyor belts. The Storm Tornado is Flame Mammoth's weakness, though it cannot make him flinch in both games. An uncharged Storm Tornado is the only weapon that can douse his flames. In Mega Man Xtreme 2, Marine Tornado will also do the job against Mammoth. Data Mega Man X stats Flame Mammoth (Burnin' Noumander) Nickname: "Fiery Oil Tanker" (灼熱のオイルタンク, roughly "Incandescent Oil Tank") Height: 321 cm (10.5 ft) Weight: 327 kg (721 lbs, mistakenly shown as 719 lbs in-game) Attacks: Fire Wave, Oiling, Jump Press Maverick Hunter X Bio FIERY OIL TANKER Leader of the 4th Land Battalion, Flame Mammoth used to be stationed in the Middle East. Hearing of Sigma's rebellion, he dreamt of getting an even tighter grasp on his own potential power and of going on violent rampages, and decided to join the rebellion. He enjoys crushing and humiliating anyone weaker than himself and was hated by the Reploids who served under him. This is why none of his battalion followed him to join in the rebellion. He plans on letting his firepower do the talking, taking over an industrial area, and turning it all into weapons manufacturing. Fire Wave With an arm converted into a powerful flamethrower, it deals continuous damage to enemies. The only thing is, it can't be used underwater. ---- Stage names *Factory Stage (工場ステージ, from Mega Man X credits, Rockman X2: Soul Eraser and Irregular Hunter X on Capcom's site, and Compendium of Rockman X) *Prototype Weapons Plant (from Mega Man Maverick Hunter X stage select screen) Stage enemies Enemies in Flame Mammoth's stages: *Dig Labour *Hoganmer *Metall C-15 *Scrap Robo *Sky Claw *Rolling Gabyoall * Metall C-15 doesn't appear in his stage in Mega Man Xtreme 2. Dialogues from Mega Man: Maverick Hunter X Flame Mammoth: '''Ha ha ha! I was wondering who would show up... I didn't expect a B-Class Hunter like you! '''X: '''What are you doing, Flame Mammoth? Don't be stupid! '''Flame Mammoth: Bwah ha ha! There's nothing I like more than stomping weak little blabbermouths like you into dust! X: '''That settles it... You're definitely a Maverick! '''Flame Mammoth: Hmpf! Why does Sigma think that a weak little B-Class Hunter like you is even worth my time? X: Sigma's a Maverick, just like you! Flame Mammoth: Sigma must be as crazy as you say. He keeps talking about how you are the future of Reploids. Can you believe that, X? X: '''... '''Flame Mammoth: Ha ha ha! Now it's time for me to stomp the future into dust! Flame Mammoth: Vile? What are you doing? If you've joined the side of justice, you can leave now! Vile: Justice? Gimme a break, Flame Mammoth. I'll fight you if that's what you want. Bring it on... Flame Mammoth: Wah ha ha! You just bit off more than you can chew, Vile! I'll make sure you regret it! Other media Rockman X Flame Mammoth is the fifth Maverick that X fights in the Rockman X manga. X fights against him in a factory, where Flame Mammoth uses Reploid bodies hung from the ceiling to repair himself. In the manga, his real form is a low rank small sphere with arms and legs. He joined Sigma's rebellion so he could have revenge against all that called him small. It's not revealed how he obtained his large body, but his real form is protected inside the upper part of his body, the most resistant part. X attacked this part while he was regenerating, destroying the large body and damaging him. Flame Mammoth reveals his story to X, to which X says that strength has nothing to do with size and rank, and uses himself as example as he was able to defeat Flame Mammoth's large body. Flame Mammoth was sorry for his actions and opened an exit to the factory for X. He was alive when X left, so it's unknown if he survived his injuries. ''Rockman X Mega Mission In the Carddass, Flame Mammoth is revived by Dr. Doppler as "Burnin' Noumander L" (Flame Mammoth L). Some of Flame Mammoth's changes include his red colors being changed to black and the inclusion of long tusks. Rockman Remix In the Mega Mission history from the manga, Rockman Remix, Burnin' Noumander L attacks X with Storm Eagleed L (Storm Eagle L) and Sting Chameleao L (Sting Chameleon L). Initially, X doesn't want to fight them, but he's forced to by iX/Limited to kill them with one blast, leaving only debris. [[Mega Man (Archie Comics)|''Mega Man (Archie Comics)]] Flame Mammoth is briefly mentioned in issue #40 of the comic when his unit is called in to manage the area after the Wily Walker's attack. He would be mentioned again in issue #50's backup story, where he alongside his 4th Overland Unit was one of many former Hunters Zero desperately tried to contact on The Day of Σ. During Worlds Unite Flame Mammoth was time-cloned by Sigma and deployed as part of a Maverick army intended to conquer all of reality. After joining in the assault on the Sky Patrol, he departed to attack other worlds at Sigma's behest. Gallery X1_flame_mammoth2.jpg|Flame Mammoth performing Jump Press. MMX1FlameMammothConcept.jpg|Flame Mammoth's concept art. FlameMammothFeet.jpg|Bottom view of Flame Mammoth's foot. Mhx_flame_mammoth_waist.jpg|Bust shot of Flame Mammoth from Maverick Hunter X. FlameMammothMHXConcept.jpg|Flame Mammoth's concept art for Maverick Hunter X. SFXACBurninNoumander.png|Flame Mammoth in Street Fighter x All Capcom. MMC010.jpg|''Rockman X Mega Mission''. RemixLimitedTrioA.png|''Rockman Remix''. Flamemammoth.gif|Character animation from Mega Man X. Maverick Army.jpg|''Mega Man X'' - Mega Man X8 Mavericks in Worlds Unite es:Flame Mammoth Category:Reploids Category:Mavericks Category:Mega Man X bosses Category:Mega Man Xtreme 2 bosses Category:Mega Man Maverick Hunter X bosses Category:Archie Comics X characters Category:Fire Mavericks Category:Extinct species design Category:Mammal design Category:Characters voiced by Gerald Matthews Category:One hand